This invention relates to improvements relating to various aerosol container products. Typically, when one utilizes an aerosol spray container, the spray cannot be directed with great precision unless an aid such as a straw is used. Straws have become popular in use with various lubricant spray products. The use of a straw held to the outlet of a spray container enables the lubricant or other product to be directed to a precise area such as within a small opening designed to receive lubricants on a piece of a machinery or the like.
Unfortunately, an item such as a straw or comparable tubular conduit member can easily be lost unless it is attached to the spray container when not in use. While straws serve as a function for precisely directing a spray product, often they are unnecessary and, in fact, not desirable when a spray product is used. Accordingly, with such irregular usage, a straw becomes difficult to avoid misplacing. Once such a straw is lost, there is often no substitute product available of a precise dimension desired.
Manufacturers for products such as aerosol lubricants have been marketing their containers with straws taped to the container. This may be fine for the initial marketing of the product but it becomes impractical to retape the straw to the container between times when the straw is used to direct the container spray.